


Ex Post Facto

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Divine Leliana, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divine Leliana is reunited with her Warden after the events of Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Post Facto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/gifts).



_Author's Note: This was prompted for me: Mara and Divine Leliana_ _reuniting_ _after DA:I._

 

_Sorry if it's not totally canon compliant because, as I established in my story "Shielded by Flame", Mara and Leliana reunited during DA:I as well, so I had to change it up a little._

 

_If you want to prompt me with anything, please feel free to leave a comment, or go to http://greyassassin24.tumblr.com/, and click on the prompts tab._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

Leliana sat on the side of her fancy Orlesian bed, and sighed. This was the most ornate room she had ever been in, with bedsheets made of gold silk, and a high ceiling over a room with floors that looked like they were made of liquid amber.

 

And in this massive room, she felt alone.

 

Recent days had crowned her as Divine Victoria, a burden she was willing to carry, especially in the memory of Dorothea, but she was finding more and more that she missed her old life. Her wife, Mara Amell, had stayed with the Inquisition to ensure that the world wouldn't fall apart as soon as their Spymaster left, and Leliana missed her more and more every day. She was no stranger to Orlesian politics, but the sheer amount of entitled nobility that she was forced to deal with everyday was quite simply painful

 

A knock came at the door, breaking her from her inner thoughts, and she lifted her head up. “Come in.” She called softly.

 

The door opened, and her wife walked in with a brilliant smile on her face.

 

Apparently the Maker had been listening to her thoughts.

 

“My angel!” Leliana was ecstatic to see Mara again, and stood, rushing over and taking her wife in her arms, kissing her all over.

 

“Hello yourself.” She laughed. “I take it that you missed me?”

 

“Maker, yes.” Leliana pulled back slightly, loosening her grip on the Warden. “You wouldn't believe how many nobles I had to meet with today, each and every one of them wanting something or other from their Divine.”

 

Mara didn't need Leliana to tell her that, she could see simply from the darkened lines under her lover's eyes and the lines of worry across her face, marring her otherwise perfect face. The Warden reached up and smoothed the creases on her wife's face.

 

“Oh, Leli.” She murmured softly with warmth and love in her tone. “I'm sorry.”

 

Leliana sighed, shook her head, and smiled. “Oh, it's alright. I knew what I was getting into. This is my burden, I shouldn't worry you with it.”

 

“Oh no.” Mara shook a finger in front of Leliana's face. “Don't you give that to me. That might work well enough to get the Inquisitor off of your back, but you're my soulmate. Your burdens are my burdens.”

 

Leliana's heart soared at the honest conviction in her Warden's voice, and she had her first genuine, happy smile since the two of them had last parted. “Come in.” She smiled, releasing the Warden.

 

She pulled up two chairs in front of the fireplace, close enough to hold hands, and they both sat side-by-side, hands entwined.

 

“I've missed you.” Leliana murmured softly. “I've been thinking about you every hour that we've been apart.

 

 

Mara rested her head on her lover's shoulder. “And I couldn't stop thinking about you either. She admitted. “It's impossibly hard, walking around, missing an entire half of yourself.”

 

Leliana giggled, and kissed her wife on the head. “Oh, my angel.” She sighed happily. “How I've missed you.” She stretched languidly, and relaxed further into her chair. “So how are things with the Inquisition?”

 

She shrugged. “You honestly should have just taken me with you. The inquisitor's a good man, and that Josephine girl is excellent at keeping him in line. Between the two of them, the Inquisition's going to be a world power. Back at Skyhold, everyone's just ecstatic to be alive, and they're sick of fighting and death, so it's been nothing but quiet since you left.”

 

Leliana nodded. “Good. Everyone there is a good person, and they deserve to have some peace now that the war is over.” She turned to Mara. “What about the Wardens?”

 

Mara shrugged again. “They've been on tough times ever since Adamant. Since the Inquisitor conscripted them into their armies, their fates are basically the same as the Inquisition's, but they've taken a lot of losses.” She looked up at Leliana, and met her lover's eyes. “And yes, my darling, I'm done with the Wardens. I've given them the best years of my life. My life is yours now.”

 

Leliana smiled widely, delighted. Now her lover was free of the Calling, and the Wardens. They could finally be together as a couple.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Their lips met, and both of them sighed happily again, both of them simply delighted to be together again, to be able to see each other again, to be able to meet each other's lips, simply to be in the presence of each other.

 

Leliana closed her eyes, and rested her head against the back of the chair.

 

“Leli?” Mara's voice was soft and gentle. “Are you tired?” The newly crowned Divine nodded. “Do you want to go to bed?”

 

“Mmm.” Leliana sighed happily again. “That sounds lovely.”

 

Mara stood first, and offered a hand to her Divine as she stood. They unlaced their clothes and found the bed together.

 

Leliana laid atop her lover, and Mara held a hand under the spot where her Divine's heart was, both of them feeling the powerful heartbeats that brought their lover life, the strong and steady rhythm of life.

 

“Leli?” Mara murmured. “Do you want to...” She trailed off, the question obvious, but received no response.

 

Leliana was already asleep.

 

Mara chuckled a little, and held her wife closely. “Oh, my dear, sweet Orlesian princess.” She kissed Leliana very gently on the forehead. “Rest easy, my love. I'm here for you.” Then, quieter. “And I always will be.”

 

She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her too. Holding her Leliana, her lover, her soulmate, her Divine, on a big, soft bed in the grandest city in the world, her world was at peace.


End file.
